


Wait For the Creme

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cream Cream Cream!, Cunnilingus, F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Hans Landa being a sexy fuck!, NSFW, Smut, Submissive Hans, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: You decide to surprise Hans when he comes home. NSFW





	Wait For the Creme

You bit your index finger between your teeth and hissed. You'd been lying on your bed, patiently and now _impatiently_ , for your husband to come home and quite frankly you were getting cold. You were also sure that the cream that was covering most of your nude body was bound to be melting.

Where in the fuck was Hans?

You wanted to get up and warm yourself but then it would ruin the whole surprise.

Colonel Hans Landa, your beloved husband, had told you that he would be home by now and you thought that this would be a great opportunity to do this as a lovely surprise for him. It was not often that you treat each other as Hans would always be busy with work. But this was one of those moments you just could not miss.

You were about to get up and possibly try this another time, when you heard a smooth voice call out.

“Liebechen! I'm home!”

“I'm upstairs.” you called back, settling yourself back down.

There was no reply, but you heard your German husband move downstairs, putting his things away, his coat to be hung up and soon heavy foot falls thudding up the stairs to the master bedroom.

“Mein liebe, what are you doing in here?” Hans asked as he entered the room.

Before he could continue, he spotted you on the bed. His mouth went slack and his eyes dilated with lust. A pink tinge dusted your cheeks as he stared.

“Hello, Hans.” you said, with a timid smile.

A slack smile came on to Hans' face as he stared at your cream covered body.

“What's this, (Y/N)? Dessert before the main course?”

“I though you might want something sweet tonight, schatz.” you teased.

“I may have to agree.” he said. He sat down on the bed side and leaned to plant a lingering kiss on your lips. He pulled away and smiled down at you. The same smile that often made your heart flutter. “You're such a good girl to your vati.”

And with that he went in for another kiss but this time the kiss went on for longer. Your lips dancing, your tongues fighting for dominance. You jumped a little when you felt a hand lingering over the lower part of your body. You felt Hans' hand slip into the mound of cream there and spread your folds allowing the cream to drip in. You moaned a little at how cold the cream was, surprisingly, and of your husband's fingers teasing you. The soldier smiled into the kiss and continued to trail his fingers lovingly up and down the folds until he reached your clit and rubbed in soothing circles.

A breathless moan left your lips as he rubbed your clit. You felt yourself becoming wet and the cream mixing in.

He pulled back a little so that both your lips brushed together. “There's a lot of cream here.”

“Only the best for my husband.” you whispered but cut off as a finger slipped in, leaving your clit to the cold air.

“I'm sure you wouldn't object that I had a little taste.”

“Dive right in.” you whimpered.

Not letting his fingers leave your pussy, Hans pulled away and positioned himself so that he towered over the lower half of your bod. He gave you one last grin before lowering his head, taking a mouthful of cream off your body and then covering your pussy with his mouth. A shuddering groan left your lips as Hans' tongue licked and flickered against your nub, your hands tangled in his dark-ish hair and pulled a little. He groaned at the feel, making vibrations that almost made you come. You growled, tugging again and pushed him closer to your dripping pussy.

Hans' tongue vanished and his lips replaced them in order to suck on your throbbing nub. His hands slipped up your body, running through the now melting cream and gripped your breasts hard. His fingers rubbed circles around your nipples before pinching them.

“Ah! Hans!”

A groan against your pussy was all your got before his lips were gone to be replaced by his tongue which licked at your entrance and slipped in and then continued to lick from your core to your clit and back again.

“Hans, don't let this cream go to waste.”

You whimpered at the loss of contact and watched as Hans stripped himself of his uniform – even though you preferred him to be fucking you in it – and then loomed over you on all fours.

The two of you grinned at one another before ticked a dollap of cream onto his tongue from your stomach and moved up to kiss you. The cream filled your mouth and was then shared between to the two of you.

It rolled around in both of your mouths, melting in the warmth. You pulled back to swallow and Hans collected more from your chest and decorated your neck with it as he kissed you there. As Hans busied himself, you looked between your bodies to see Hans' cock growing hard. You raised your body to meet his, grinding your lower half against his, getting cream on his skin. Hans moaned against your neck and nibbled on a sensitive area. You could feel him growing harder as you moaned. His fingers went back to your breasts and toyed with them again, pinching and pulling at your nipples. You brought your hands to Hans' hips and pulled them down so that they fell a-linged with yours. He grinded against you, his cock teasing your core.

“Oh, little liebechen.” he whispered.

“Hans.” you panted. “Let me.”

He drew back a little and allowed you to roll him over so that you now loomed over him. Some of the cream fell onto the German's body and even on his hard member. You swiped up another dollap of cream onto your fingers and wrapped them around Hans' member.

Hans growled at the slight grip and cooed at you as you stroked him, spreading it like frosting on a cake. Feeling more confident, you leaned in and took him in to your mouth.

“Gott in Himmel!” the soldier groaned above you. “Your mouth is to die for.”

You moaned a little as you took him a little further into your mouth, trying to go too far as you were afraid to choke. Slowly, you began to bob your head, letting your lips stroke the pulsing organ in your mouth.

“Shit!” Hans growled.

His fingers tangled in your hair and gripped a little as thought you were anchoring him. But all you would be doing is to anchor him to insanity as you sucked him off in your mouth. Starting to feel a little brave, you lowered your mouth a further down the throbbing cock in your mouth.

Hans let out a loud moaned and the grip in your hair tightened.

“Fuck, I'm so close.” he breathed.

Oh, no, you thought. You pulled back from Hans and stared down at him as he pouted.

“Why did—?” he started but you pressed a finger to his lips.

“You're not cumming yet, Hans. Not just yet.” you purred.

Shifting your position, you straddled Hans in his lap. You reached behind you, took hold of Hans' hard cock and positioned it to your entrance.

“Ready, mein liebe?” you asked.

Hans nodded, gripping your hips in his strong hands. Slowly, you pushed yourself down on your husband's cock. You both let out a gasp at the feeling of Hans feeling you up to the hilt.

You never got tired of how big Hans felt inside of you.

Your hands fall on to Hans' chest as you got use to the throbbing cock inside you. You kept yourself balanced and raised yourself up until you settled on the tip and then slammed yourself back down. Hans groaned and maneuvered his hips and as you pushed up and back down to meet his thrusts.

The only sounds that could be heard was both yours and Hans' moans, the sleep of skin contact and the bed creaking and groaning.

Soon, the both of you came. Hans' fingers gripping your hips, his fingernails digging into your skin and drawing a little blood. You cried out in ecstasy as Hans' cock pressed against your g-spot as you both came down from your orgasm.

You collapsed on top of the German soldier, panting into his neck. The cream had long since melt and stuck to your skin like another layer and on the bed spread. You felt Hans' fingers in your hair but this time it was gentle and sweet. A side that Hans kept behind closed doors, a side that he only ever shown to you.

“Perfect as always, my little kitten.” he said before kissing you on the forehead.

“Not so bad yourself.”

“Nice touch with the cream.”

“I thought so.” you replied, lightly picking at Hans' chest hairs. “Ever since you took me to that little restaurant in France and we tried that strudel with cream. It's all I could think about.”

“ _Attendez la cr_ _é_ _me_.”

“ _Absolument_ _.”_


End file.
